Mario's Excellent Endurance Adventure
by Soma K. Oiram
Summary: The Challenge: Beat the many opponents from other dimensions. The prize: 1,000,000 gold coins. The obstacles: aything that gets in his way. Can Mario do it?? PLZ R+R!!


Disclaimer: All of the characters mentioned in Mario's tale are copyrighted by either Capcom, Sega, 4Kids(of TV), or Nintendo, 'Nuff said( All except me, that is).  
  
Author's Note: All author's notes will be in parentheses. Now, let's get started!  
  
  
  
Now, may I present: MARIO'S EXCELLENT ENDURANCE ADVENTURE  
  
Chapter 1 The Bet  
  
"YAH!" Mario gave off a shout as a very powerful ball of fire erupted from his hand, which made contact with Mewtwo, sending him flying out of the Rainbow Cruise Stadium. "NOOOO!!" was all Mewtwo could scream before he ended up becoming a star in the sky.  
  
"Game!" The announcer shouted, "This fight's winner is MARIO!" Mario blew fire from his fists before the two exited the stadium portal that contained "Rainbow Cruise". The Meleeist Kingdom (sounds kinda stupid, eh?) was an extremely large dome stadium that had other smaller stadiums that took the form of portals. Mario and Mewtwo made their way to the sparring grounds, which was on the Main Floor, The same floor as the other stadiums were. The other 23 Meleeists were waiting for them there.  
  
"Great going bro!" Luigi cheered, "Looks like you finally beat all 25 of us without losing the last of your stock of three." "Yeah." Mario replied. Pikachu, however wasn't satisfied or impressed at all. "He still didn't beat my time, though. No one can." Pikachu gloated (Yes Pokémon can talk). "That doesn't matter," Mario said, "at least I beat the Endurance Matches!" "But you still can't beat my time!" Pikachu snapped, "So there!" "Yes he did." a voice bellowed. Everyone turned around to see the giant hand that floated above them. "Master Hand!?" they all shouted. "Yep, that's me," he said, "He actually beat your record time." "Oh yeah? How can you prove it?" "I don't need to. The scoreboard, however, does." He pointed to the scoreboard. Pikachu turned and looked up, only to be shocked at the results he saw:  
  
  
  
All-Star Endurance Match Records  
  
3rd Ganondorf 3:53:00  
  
2nd Pikachu 3:05:98  
  
1st Mario 2:30:53  
  
"NNNOOOO!!" Pikachu wailed, "How could Mr. Tubby beat my record!? I'm one of the fastest Meleeists alive! It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!!" Everyone began to laugh. Even Mewtwo and the Master Hand began to crack up. "Well, at least he didn't." Pikachu began, but when Captain Falcon looked at the scoreboard for the fastest KO's, he laughed harder than before. "Oh yeah, Mr. Speedy," Falcon began through his wild laughter, "Take a look at the scoreboard." Everyone looked at the scoreboard, and their laughter grew even more wilder, except Mario, whom began to get that extremely bored feeling, and Pikachu, who almost fainted after seeing the scoreboard results:  
  
Fastest KO's  
  
3rd Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff vs. Pichu) 09 sec. 2nd Pikachu (Pikachu vs. Luigi) 07 sec. 1st Mario (Mario vs. Pikachu) 05 sec.  
  
"Ah, revenge is sweet, isn't it brother?" Luigi grinned. "Yeah." Mario replied in a bored tone. Pikachu was in total awe, as to how someone who weighed more than he did could ever beat him in terms of time. Everyone finally stopped laughing, and wondered what next. Link approached a very bored Mario, and asked," what's up?" "Oh, nothing." Mario mumbled, "Things have gotten boring lately. While all of you have all sorts of adventures in other dimensions, I'm always the one who has nothing to do. I need more adventures!!"  
  
  
  
"But what can we do to satisfy your hunger for adventure?" Pichu asked, "I mean, your craving for adventure is insatiable!" Everyone was in thought, as to find a way to pacify Mario's unstoppable craving for adventure. Then, an idea hit Jigglypuff. "I got it!" She cried aloud. Everyone turned to her to hear what idea she has cooked up. "Want to make a little wager?" She asked Mario, knowing that he loved to gamble, and take all sorts of risks. "Anytime." He said. "Good," she started, "We'll bet you 1,000,000 gold coins you won't survive an endur ance adventure that we'll concoct for you. And believe me when I say this, you'll be facing more than 2 different dimensions." 'Hmmmm,' Mario thought, ' That sounds like a good idea. To test my will and spirit against multiple dimensions.' "Perfect idea!" Mario said, "but what dimensions will I be facing against?" Everyone was caught off guard by Mario's question, but the Master Hand had an idea. "Jigglypuff, Link, Kirby, Mewtwo, come with me," the Master Hand said, "I have an idea." Before he left he said to Mario, " Be prepared tomrrow at noon, or else the lineup we make will stop you."  
  
The five went into the halls of the Meleeist Kingdom. "I know just the dimensions Mario will face against, and those he will fight against." He then whispered into the ears of the four he elected. "That will be all."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kirby cried, "What makes you think they'll stand a breathing chance against him!? The moment they enter the stadium Mario's gonna tear 'em to pieces!!" "You forget that I, too have tricks up my sleeve." The Master Hand answered calmly. "Uh.yeah." "Uhh.I'm not exactly sure what you're thinking," Mewtwo said, "He's extremely dangerous, I mean he's the--" "Quiet!" They all shouted, "We don't want the reader to know who we're pickin'!" (I'm not the kind to reveal much.) "All right already! Let's get a move on!" "Good luck," The Master Hand said, "And get moving! We only have 'till noon tomorrow!" And with a wave from the Master Hand's .Uh, hand, the chosen Smash Bros. Were sent to their respective worlds and dimensions to carry out the plot.  
  
Everyone had a good night. Everyone who's everyone, except Mario, who was in deep thought to whom he will be facing tomorrow afternoon. 'Hmmmm.' Mario thought, 'I wonder who I'll be facing.'  
  
Mario's next adventure begins tomorrow afternoon. Is he ready for what's in store for him? Find out next chapter! (Right now, I'm figuring a way to get rid of the bugs in this. Don't worry if this gets erased a few times. It'll come back better, I hope. Please R+R!!) 


End file.
